


SkateSquadHell™

by MamaOfCake



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: :), Because why not another YoI group chat, Disney References, Disney Songs, Disney World & Disneyland, Dom/sub, F/M, Group chat, Hell, Ice Skating, Internet memes, Like, M/M, Makkachin Lives, Memes, Old Memes, Otabek's bear is the only thing he needs, Sub Katsuki Yuuri, Texting, Yaoi, am I right, and memes, because we love disney, but the girls make it better, cause we all needed it, enjoy, everyone would kill over their pets, georgi and jj are the only straight ones ok, just meme, lots of freaking disney, lots of yaoi, mari is a protective big sis, meeeeemmmeeeees, memes heals the soul, new memes, no one messes with her baby bro, pets are important here, very gay group chat, yuuri and mari being siblings af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9890441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaOfCake/pseuds/MamaOfCake
Summary: Ever wonder how the skaters keep up with one another after the Grand Prix? Well, a group chat of course! Chaos follows and Yuri Plisetsky realizes he made a big mistake creating it~~~Did we really need another group chat? No? Well we got another anywaysEnjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

IceTigrr has created the group Competitive Skaters 

**IceTigrr** has added **Katsudon, Skating_Jesus, Phichiiiit, Otabae, seung-gil_lee, Chri$, Guacamole_Ji, StillAlivesomehow** and **Imabelle** to **Competitive Skaters**

 

 **Skating_Jesus** : I have many questions 

**Skating_Jesus** : But first 

**Skating_Jesus** : Hello everyone! :D

 **Katsudon** : Viktor this isn’t 2007

 **Skating_Jesus** : :(

 **Guacamole_Ji** : what is this????????

 **IceTigrr** : my means of spying on everyone’s progress 

**Phichiiiit** : Aren’t we missing someone? 

**IceTigrr** : Um no 

**Imabelle** : Nope that’s everyone 

**Katsudon** : Isabelle? She skates? 

**Imabelle: nope**

**Otabae** : Yuri is chill with Isabelle so 

**StillAlivesomehow** has added **TheOnlyKing_JJ** to **Competitive Skaters**

**IceTigrr** : you know what fuck you leo no one wanted him 

**TheOnlyKing_JJ** : rood you small angry teenager

**Imabelle** : I’m with Yuri on this one 

**TheOnlyKing_JJ** : but im your fiancé???????????? 

**Imabelle** : and?????? 

**Guacamole_Ji** : W H A T I S T H I S 

**Guacamole_Ji** : please answer me  

**Otabear** : to answer your question 

**StillAlivesomehow** : hell™ 

**Otabear** : yes and no 

**Otabear** : Yuri has informed that he’ll be using this chat to make sure he’s ahead of everyone else 

**Katusdon** : You’d think it’d be Phichit to make this group chat to connect with friends 

**Katsudon** : but no 

**Phichiiiit** : FIRST 

**Phichiiiit** : tru im shocked i didnt think of it first 

**Skating_Jesus** : Second? 

**Phichiiiit** : there is no second 

**seung-gill_lee** : can I go? 

**IceTigrrr** : no 

**IceTigrr** : Leave and I slit your throat with my knife shoes 

**Guacamole_Ji** : Knife?? shoes?? 

**Skating_Jesus** : His skates 

**Katsudon** : His skates 

**Chri$** : Aww they explained it at the same time 

**Chri$** : #Couple goals 

**Katsudon** : <3 

**Skating_Jesus** : How did you do that? :0 

**Skating_Jesus** : oh wait 

**Skating_Jesus** : < 3 

**IceTigrr** : viktor 

**IceTigrr** : Just use the emoji’s on the phone 

**Skating_Jesus** : I don’t know how to get to them 

**Chri$** : viktor you are not that old omg 

**IceTigrr** : All in favor of taking Viktor’s phone say I 

**TheOnlyKing_JJ** : I 

**Imabelle** : I 

**Skating_Jesus** : WHY THOUGH 

**Otabae** : I 

**seung-gil_lee** : i 

**StillAlivesomehow** : I 

**Skating_Jesus** : Y WOUD YYU TAKE MY PONE I DID NTHNG WONG 

**Katsudon** : I 

**Skating_Jesus** : o w y u u r i 

**Phichiiiit** : No one should have to suffer like that :( Come on guys 

**Otabear** : we just gonna ignore the typos? 

**Chri$** : I’m sorry 

**Chri$** : But 

**Chri$** : I 

**Imabelle** : lmao viktor is like that dad that doesn't know how to work modern technology 

**Skating_Jesus** set their nickname to **IAMWOUNDED**

**IAMWOUNDED** : I thought you guys loved me but I stand corrected 

**Otabear** : Are we seriously ignoring the typos 

**IceTigrr** : Yes Otabek because no one cares 

**Otabear** : ……I care 

**IceTigrr** : I’m starting to think this was a mistake 

**IceTigrr** : JUST FORGET THIS EVER HAPPENED 

**IceTigrr** : K? 

**IceTigrr** : GOOD 

**Katsudon** : WAIT YURIO NOOO WAIT I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING 

**IceTigrr** has disbanded the group **Competitive Skaters**


	2. Gotta Know Your Signs Because Valuable Reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit and Chris team up to *cough*assualt*cough* ASK everyone their Zodiac sign 
> 
> More skaters are added to the group chat, it gets more chaotic and poor Yuuri can't even get some sleep

**Chri$** has reactivated the group **Competitive Skaters**

 **Chri$** has renamed the group **Skate Squad**

**Phichiiiit** has renamed themselves to **PeachEat**

 **IceTigrr** : Ah fuck no

 **IceTigrr** : This is dead, leave it that way

 **IceTigrr** has left **Skate Squad**

**IceTigrr** has been added by **Otabear**

**Otabear** : stay

 **Otabear** : i can’t be left alone with the dork squad

 **IceTigrr** : FIIIIIINE

 **Chri$** : PHICHIT AND I HAVE A QUESTION TO ASK 

**PeachEat** : What’s everyone’s zodiac?

 **Imabelle** : Oooo I’m so in

 **IceTigrr** : Why do you need to know????

 **PeachEat** : Valuable reasons

 **Guacamole_Ji** : Chinese zodiac or??

 **PeachEat** : Noononono the Greek version 

**Otabear** : scorpio 

**Chri$** : He means the more common version lmao

 **Guacamole_Ji** : Idk what I am 

 **Guacamole_Ji** : My b-day is January 7th

 **StillAlivesomehow** : You’re a Capricorn lollll

 **Imabelle** : I thought Capricorns were assholes

 **Imabelle** : Guang hong is to nice to be a Capricorn 

**Guacamole_Ji** : I feel like I should be offended but im not

 **IAMWOUNDED** : EXCUUUUUUUSE ME

 **IAMWOUNDED** : U WANNA GO, ISABELLA? 

**IAMWOUNDED** : UR _LUCKY_ IF YOU GET TO MEET A CAPRICORN

 **IAMWOUNDED** has renamed themselves **CapricornsFuckingRock**

 **CapricornsFuckingRock** has added **Georgi.P**

 **Georgi.P** : oh my god Viktor for the last time I am not going to visit you in Japan 

**CapricornsFuckingRock** : ow

 **CapricornsFuckingRock** : no but this time I added you to the group chat 

**IceTigrr** : Hey georgi welcome to hell

 **Georgi.P** : Been there done that whats up 

**CapricornsFuckingRock** : Georgi 

**CapricornsFuckingRock** : My bestie

 **Georgi.P** : Since when

 **CapricornsFuckingRock** : since right this moment now stfu

 **CapricornsFuckingRock** : Now tell them Capricorns is the best sign

 **Georgi.P** : We Caps have our ups and downs but yea

 **Chri$** : If it makes anyone want to share I’m an Aquarius~~

 **PeachEat** : Taurus here :3 

**Katsudon** has renamed themselves to **KatsuDONE**

 **KatsuDONE** : guys it’s like 4 in the morning here is Japan why are you up when I want to sleep

 **PeachEat** : Important business

 **IceTigrr** : Bck I had to use google 

**IceTigrr** : I’m a two fishes according to it

 **Otabear** : pisces 

**StillAlivesomehow** : lmao Im a Leo

 **Georgi.P** : Leo’s a Leo lol

 **KatsuDONE** : Oh Im a Sagittarius 

**Imabelle** : back

 **Imabellle** : JJ’s a moody crab 

**Otabear** : cancer 

**IceTigrr** : _He is cancer_

 **Imabelle** : I’m a Gemini 

**CapricornsFuckingRock** : e w 

**KatsuDONE** has added **MariiXx**

 **MariiXx** : ?

 **KatsuDONE** : I need your assistance my loving older sister

 **MariiXx** : Again 

**MariXx** : ?

 **KatsuDONE** : You have Sala’s ID name right?

 **MariXx** : Yea y?

 **Imabelle** : Add heeer

 **MariXx** has added **SalaTiAma** to **SkateSquad**

 **Georgi.P** has added **TheOne &OnlyRedhead** to **SkateSquad**

 **IceTigrr** : oh look two females who actually ice skate 

**Imabelle** : is it getting shady or is it just me

 **Chri$** : Guys guys

 **KatsuDONE** : what’s your zodiac so we can end this and I can sleep

 **MariXx** : That’s what this is about? I’m a Scorpio if you must know

 **Otabear** : Oh that’s cool same here

 **TheOne &OnlyMila**: Virgo The Virgin

 **IceTigrr** : _**pfffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffft**_

 **TheOne &OnlyMila**: Shut up I am a virgin 

**Georgi.P** : I can smell the lies through the phone

 **CapricornsFuckingRock** : ahahaha that gave me a good laugh

 **TheOne &OnlyMila**: Fuck you guys I am, and yes my sign is really Virgo

 **KatsuDONE** : Oh my god will you all shut up

 **CapricornsFuckingRock** : someones cranky 

**MariiXx** : To be fair it’s really early here and some of us just want to sleep

 **Chri$** : fine but everyone didn’t answer so your not off the hook yet

 **KatsuDONE** : ugh 

**KatsuDONE** : GOOD NIGHT 

**KatsuDONE** has muted the group 

**IceTigrr** : Thank fucking goodness it stopped

 **PeachEat** : **_wewillcontinuethislater_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read whatever this is! I truly appreciate it!
> 
> If anyone was wondering, I'm actually a Cancer myself


	3. Stereotypes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hetalia is my favorite anime ever, and it just seemed so perfect that ice skaters from around the world would watch it xD So some of the skaters introduce the others to *helltalia* Hetalia!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been done for a while I was just really lazy with actually posting it xD

**PeachEat** : Guys guy guysuysgusgfiudgifha

 **PeachEat** : G U Y S 

**KatsuDONE** : ???

 **PeachEat** : Has anyone here watched Hetalia? 

**TheOne &OnlyMila**: OMG I HAVE 

**PeachEat** : omg hello fellow hetalian 

**TheOne &OnlyMila**: Russia is so cute, naturally he SHOULD be my favorite but c’mon 

**TheOne &OnlyMila**: Romano is so **#Relatable**

**PeachEat** : Romano reminds me of Yurio 

**TheOne &OnlyMila**: lolololololol

 **KatsuDONE** : ??????????????????

 **KatsuDONE** : What’s Hetalia? 

**IceTigrr** : Even I’ve watched Hetalia 

**IceTigrr** : how are you Japanese and you haven’t watched that anime

 **KatsuDONE** : Way to stereotype Yuri

 **IceTigrr** : Also tru I relate to Romano on a spiritual level

 **PeachEat** : Okay okay someone fill everyone else in about this anime, I’m busy watching The World Twinkle!

 **Otabear** : hetalia is that one show Yuri tried to make me watch…I only got 3 episodes in…

 **IceTigrr** : Then you fucking abandoned it 

**Otabear** : Yeah 

**Otabear** : once I learned they had just about every country BUT Kazakhstan

 **PeachEat** : It's okay Otabek, they don't have Thailand in the anime yet either

 **IceTigrr** : To be fair I didn’t know that was even a country 

**KatsuDONE** : …………………

 **TheOne &OnlyMila**: yuri seriously?

 **Chri$** : **#sad**

 **TheOne &OnlyMila**: **#sad**

 **Imabelle** : y u r i 

_**Otabear** has blocked **IceTigrr**. **IceTigrr** can no longer contact **Otabear**_

**IceTigrr** : Omg I was kidding omg

 **Imabelle** : Way to disappoint your boyfriend 

**IceTigrr** : **SOMEONE TELL HIM I WAS JOKING**

 **Otabear** : now, where were we 

**TheOnlyKing_JJ** : holy fuck I missed a lot 

**Imabelle** : He had us on mute 

**TheOnlyKing_JJ** : Also Otabek 

**Otabear** : ???

 **TheOnlyKing_JJ** : Yurio said he hates your clothing style anyways 

**TheOnlyKing_JJ** : You try to hard to be ‘cool’ 

**IceTigrr** : YOU LITTLE FUCK 

**Otabear** : hm

 **IceTigrr** : JEAN JACQUES LEROY I WILL FLY TO CANADA TO PERSONALLY BEAT YOUR ASS

 **TheOne &OnlyMila**: Lolololol I would pay for his ticket to see that 

**CapricornsFuckingRock** : I missed that talk about Hetalia but I came in at the perfect time so

 **KatsuDONE** : He’s packing his bags guys 

**Otabear** : what

 **MariiXx** : Holy fuck XDDDDDDD

 **MariiXx** : He’s literally going to fly to Canada to beat his ass

_**Otabear** has unblocked **IceTigrr**. They can now contact each other._

**Otabear** : Yuri you actually thought I would believe JJ? 

**Georgi.P** : pffft I’ve been sipping tea this whole conversation 

**IceTigrr** : oh thank whatever gods are up there

 **IceTigrr** : Ota your my bestfriend don’t do that again

 **Chri$** : just kiss already omg 

**PeachEat** : *boyfriend 

**IceTigrr** has kicked **PeachEat** & **Chri$** from **_SkateSquad_**

 **SalaTiAma** : the hell happened 

**SalaTiAma** : OH BTW ITALY IS FUCKING ADORABLE SO I APPROVE OF MY COUNTRY 

**TheOne &OnlyMila**: Viktor acts more like Russia than any of us

 **CapricornsFuckingRock** : lmao yeah tru

 **IceTigrr** : I mean honestly yeah 

**KatsuDONE** : I feel the need to watch Hetalia

 **SalaTiAma** : yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas Yuuri 

**SalaTiAma** : also it’s basically full of stereotypes about the countries of the world 

**IceTigrr** : So like, Russia is all sweet and shit but will bash your head in if you cross him. America is a loud, fat little shit. Germany is super buff. Italy is oblivious as hell, but cute and can draw and cook and shit 

**KatsuDONE** : Is Japan in it? 

**TheOne &OnlyMila**: Japan is super quiet, looks dead inside. Nervous with physical contact, super introverted 

**IceTigrr** : Basically you if you were in an anime 

**IceTigrr** : minus the anxiety 

**CapricornsFuckingRock** : I just started the first episode on my laptop, Yuuri’s watching with me 

**TheOnlyKing_JJ** : So is the midget still on his way to kick my ass? 

**IceTigrr** : Fuck yeah 

**Imabelle** : I’ll show JJ Hetalia until you get here, he’ll love Canada 

**TheOnlyKing_JJ** : **f u c k** *sigh*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


	4. Back To Hell We Gooo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'ALL THOUGHT I WAS DEAD
> 
>  
> 
> BUT I WASN'T 
> 
> Honestly I just needed time to myself and to take a break. I was out of the YoI fandom for a while, but I'm finally back in the fandom. 
> 
> Enjoy as they Skate Squad descend back to hell

**KatsuDONE** has reactivated **_SkateSquad_**

 **KatsuDONE** added **PeachEat** & **Chri$** to **_SkateSquad_**

 **Chri$** renamed themselves to **GimmeDeBooty**

 **IceTigrr** : yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

 **CapricornsFuckingRock** renamed themselves to **OAR**

 **TheOnlyKing_JJ:** OAR???

 **KatsuDONE:** Didn’t you watch the Olympics?

 **IceTigrr** : dumbass

 **SalaTiAma** : it means Olympic Athletes of Russia~

 **Georgi**. **P** : im going to kick Putin’s ass

 **IceTigrr** : JUST ADD SALT TO THE WOUND WHY DON’T YOU

 **Otabear** : They’re still really salty over the fact that Russia didn’t get any official medals.

 **OAR** : They’re trying to recall my medals

 **IceTigrr** : over my c0ld **_dEad_** b0dy

 **One &OnlyMila**: They’ll have to rip them from my _cold dead fingers._

 **Imabelle** : o my

 **SalaTiAma** _: Did you dope up_??????????

 **OAR** : no

 **IceTigrr** : n0

 **One &OnlyMila**: no

 **Georgi.P** : fuck no

 **SalaTiAma** : Then you shouldn’t have to worry, right?

 **GimmeDeBooty** : That’s only if they found out that they had no part in anything whatsoever

 **GimmeDeBooty** : even just having pee switched could be a cause for them to take the medals.

 **Otabear** : Yuri shouldn’t have to worry

 **KatsuDONE** : Ota’s right, his medals aren’t Olympic won medals

 **PeachEat** : I’m confused, are they only taking Olympic medals or all medals?

 **One &OnlyMila**: Doesn’t fucking matter, Alina and Evgenia still beat ass

 **KatsuDONE** : Hanyu took gold, my son making Japan proud

 **OAR** : Men’s single skate disappointed me

 **OAR** : Yuri didn’t make it, and disappointed me

 **OAR** : Russia is a disappointment 

**TheOnlyKing_JJ:** I’m salty I didn’t make it

 **IceTigrr** : tbh it was relaxing to sit back and watch the sport you love

 **Otabear** : Agreed

 **PeachEat** : I visited Yuuri in Japan and watched the Olympics with him and Viktor

 **IceTigrr** : o yeah

 **IceTigrr** : Yuuri, is this why you activated this hell hole again?

 **KatsuDONE** : Oh I completely forget to tell you before we got off topic

 **KatsuDONE** : I wanna go to Florida, who’s with me?

 **Otabear** : I guess I’ll come

 **IceTigrr** : are you paying for my ticket

 **OAR** : Ofc

 **Georgi.P** : am I hallucinating…

 **KatsuDONE** : no you aren’t

 **KatsuDONE** : Viktor got the IPhone X and suddenly caught up with the times

 **PeachEat** : Aww they’re paying for Yuri’s ticket

 **PeachEat** : Such family goals

 **ImaBelle** : I took a pic of them looking like a family, and I’m always down for Florida

 **Georgi.P** : When? I’m visiting family in a few weeks

 **OAR** : YUURI COME TO THE KITCHEN AND LOOK AT MY LITTLE VIKTOR

 **IceTigrr** : plEASE

 **IceTigrr** : fUck AFTER I EAT DAMN IT

 **OAR** : OH MY GOODNESS

 **OAR** : I DIDN’T MEAN THAT LITTLE VIKTOR

 **OAR** : I MADE THAT BITMOJI THINGY

 **Otabear** : This conversation disturbs me greatly

 **KatsuDONE** : I am a child of **_God._**

 **TheOnlyKing_JJ** : I’m leaving before this gets any more disturbing

 **One &OnlyMila**: I-

 **IceTigrr** : . . .

 **IceTigrr** _has left the_ **SkateSqaud**

 **OAR** _has left_ **SkateSquad**

 **MariiXx** : y’all nasteh 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Author here
> 
> If you have any ideas, please leave them in the comments! I'll try to write them out the best I can, and you'll totally be credited for your idea~
> 
> I just need ideas for chapters in order to keep them coming, as well as what my readers wanna see!


End file.
